edfandomcom-20200215-history
Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?
"Brother, Can You Spare and Ed?" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Sarah trusts Ed with her allowance money to purchase some fudge, but he instead buys jawbreakers. Plot The Eds' latest scam, Hula Dancing Lessons, is interrupted by Ed's sister. Sarah and Jimmy give Ed a big wad of cash so that he could by fudge for them with it. Naturally, Eddy doesn't like that the money isn't in his possession and rather than try to come up with a scam tries to convince Ed to give him the money for "safe keeping", in other words, he plans to outright take it and spend it on jawbreakers. Eddy then tries to convince Ed to buy Jawbreakers instead of fudge, then Ed can't think. Double D and Eddy fight over what Ed should get, fudge or Jawbreakers. During the fight, Ed goes into the store. He gets worried about what he should choose. Eventually, Ed buys Jawbreakers, making Double D very furious. After the Eds are finished with their candy, Ed questions Eddy what he should tell Sarah about the fudge. Eddy picks up a hand full of mud and says "Give this to Sarah and tell her it's fudge." Sarah finds out about what happened to the money and was about to beat up the Eds but Edd suggests that they can pay her back with interest. Of course paying back your debts is not a concept Eddy is willing to learn and tries to get his pals to forget about it by having the kids pay to beat up both Ed and Edd. After many beatings, Ed and Edd both come up with a better idea. Then in what for once can be considered an honest money making venture the two other Eds have the kids pay to smack Eddy into a tree for only a penny a turn. Rolf shows up and donates an entire sack full of pennies. Edd says it may take a while to pay Sarah back, but she says she's got all the time in the world while she watches Eddy get wailed on. For once, Ed and Edd end the episode unharmed, and Eddy is the only one in pain as it should be. Quotes *'Jonny': up a coconut bra "Look what we got, Plank! Coconut earmuffs!" ---- *'Ed': "You should write your name on your underwear, Double D." up his underpants to show Edd "See? I am hand wash only." ---- *'Ed': "Open wide and say bomb, Double D." Edd: "Not if it was the last edible substance on this planet, Ed." ignores him and stuffs in the candy "How can something so bad taste so good?" Eddy: "When someone else coughs up for it, that's how." ---- *'Eddy': "Wait! Where are you going, Ed?" Ed: "To buy my baby sister and her persnickety friend some fudge. With lots of nuts." ---- *'Eddy': to get Sarah's allowance off of Ed "Ed, gee that looks pretty disgusting pal, I mean it's all stained and wrinkled. Why don't you let me clean and press that cash for you, bosom buddy?" Edd: "Clean and press?" Eddy: Edd and turns to Ed "Makes you wanna throw up don't it? Let me take that so you don't contaminate those badly drawn fingers." ---- *'Sarah': "You what?!" jumps on Ed Ed: "AAAHHHH!" Edd: "Wait!" Ed: "AAAA-" literally zips his mouth shut Trivia *In "The Ed-Touchables", Eddy claimed that Jawbreakers only cost a nickel. In this episode, the Eds only bought three Jawbreakers, which would come to a total of $0.15. When they had to pay their debt back to Sarah, they paid her several quarters. However, the price of jawbreakers has been known to change from time to time. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Let me take that for ya so it doesn't contaminate those badly drawn fingers", referring to the way the characters are drawn. He does it again by saying "Who writes this guy's stuff?", referring to the script (and the way Edd was talking). *This marks the first time the Eds successfully make money. Unfortunately for them, they have to give it to Sarah for payback. *This is the second time Eddy uses his magnified voice. He first used it in "Flea-Bitten Ed". *This is the third time the Eds successfully bought Jawbreakers. The first was in "The Ed-Touchables" and the second was in "Fa, La, La, La, Ed." Gallery Image:Coconutbra.jpg|"Look Plank! Coconut earmuffs!" File:Adedd.jpg|Angel Double D File:Devil eddy.jpg|Devil Eddy See also *Fudge Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes where the Eds get Jawbreakers Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes where scams worked